Gabriella's past
This story is a part of Gabriella's past. This is based on the anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Deadly truth. “On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear for the Titan, and we are disgraced to live in these cages we called walls.” The year 845, Shiganshina District, Wall Maria. “Run, run my child, before it’s too late!” '' ''“But why? Why do I need to run, grandfather?” “Soon it’ll all be too late my child. Run!!” the old man’s voice got cut off by the heavy sound of lightning, followed by many terrified screams. '' ''Gabriella shook awake from her dream. “What…. what was that?” she groaned and got out of her bed. She got washed and brushed her hair. She looked into the mirror and thinks back about the dream. ‘Run…? why run…? And too late for what..?’ she thought. Gabriella sighed and went downstairs. All day long Gabriella was thinking about her dream and the meaning of it. ‘Why did I even have that dream? It doesn’t make sense…’ she thought while walking home with groceries. She looked around on the street then she went inside her house. Both her parents were at home and seemed to be discussing something, but they suddenly stopped when she came in. “Welcome home darling.” Gabriella’s mother said. Gabriella thanked her and put the groceries down on the table. Not much later Gabriella’s brother, Benjamin, came home and messed with Gabriella’s long, blonde hair, as usual. “Hey!” Gabriella yelled and laughed a bit. She looked at her brother who was wearing a white pants, a white shirt with a light brown jacket and high, dark brown boots. Gabriella has always been wondering why he and some other were wearing those clothes almost all the time, since no one ever told her. Just like no one told her why there are such huge walls around the city, which barely open. Gabriella looked up at her parents and saw the proud and worried looks in their eyes. Her parents and brother started to talk without paying any attention to Gabriella. Gabriella stayed for a few minutes but then walked off to her room. She left her door open since she was still curious about what they were talking about. Gabriella lied down on her bed and listened to the conversation, which seemed to have changed when Gabriella went to her room. “It won’t hold them much longer. You need to get out of this city as soon as possible.” Benjamin said to his parents. “We know… But what about Gabriella? She doesn’t know the truth about what’s behind those walls…” ‘Huh? What does she mean? What’s behind the walls?’ Gabriella thought confused. “What? You haven’t told her yet? It’s time you finally tell her! 11 years she has been living with lies, don’t you think that’s enough? She needs to know the truth. She needs to know they’re real and in what kind of danger we live..” Gabriella’s brother replied, worried. “..fine then. We’ll leave tomorrow.” Gabriella’s father said after a moment of silence. They continued talking, but Gabriella didn’t pay any more attention to it because of the change of topic. ‘Why do we have to leave? What’s that truth they’re talking about..? Who are “they”?’ she thought while she dozes off with all those questions. A soft voice whispers something in Gabriella’s sleep. “The Titans are coming…” A loud noise, screams and the shaking ground woke Gabriella up from her sleep. She sat up while she heard noises from outside. She slowly stood up and walked to the window. What she saw through it shocked her. Her eyes widen while was looking at the huge, red head, above the wall that was a long way from her house. “W-what’s that..?!” she said shocked. She saw the head moving and a few minutes later a huge noise sounded through the whole city. An extremely strong wind blew up from the wall and rocks were sent flying. Gabriella screamed when a rock fell down close to her house and the wind destroyed a part of her house. She fell to the ground. A minute later she heard a lot of screams followed by heavy footsteps. Gabriella got up and looked out of the window again, just to see big creatures enter the city through the hole that was created. Gabriella got frozen and had no idea of what was happening. “T-thi-this ca-can’t b-be ha-happening!!” she yelled in fear. Her father came into Gabriella’s room moments later and dragged her away from the window. “We need to hide!” he said and dragged me down, into the basement, where my mother as as well. She looked terrified, just as I felt. My father let go off me in the basement. “We.. will hide here.. till Benjamin gets us…” he said. Gabriella looked at her father and had a feeling of doubt about her father’s decision, but she didn’t say a word. There they were, sitting in the basement for what felt like hours, terrified. Every time the ground shook and every time a heavy footstep was heard in the distance, they trembled and begged for their lives. “We need to escape! The gates will be closed if we stay here!!” Gabriella’s mother eventually screamed. She had enough of the hiding and was afraid there’d be no way out if they stayed there any longer. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw only 10 minutes had passed since they started hiding, but it was long enough to drive her mother crazy. Gabriella looked at her parents. Her father was trying to stop his wife from going outside, but without any luck. Gabriella’s mother opened the door and walked out of the basement. Gabriella’s father went after her, in attempt to get her back into the safe basement. Gabriella listened to her arguing parents. Her father sounded desperate and her mother upset and scared. “My child is going to die and we will too if we stay here!!” she yelled. Gabriella wondered if her mother was talking about her or Benjamin, but that didn’t matter. She didn’t want either of them to die. “Janelle, calm down! We will survive, all of us,” Gabriella’s father said. “now lower your voice before they hear us.” Gabriella heard her mother was about to say something, but she screamed instead. A huge crushing sound was heard, followed by even more terrified screaming. “JANELLE!!!!!!!” Gabriella’s father screamed. Gabriella got scared and slowly walked to the door of the basement and opened it a little bit. She shocked and froze immediately. What she saw there, was one of her biggest nightmares. A huge Titan of 15 meters held Gabriella’s mother, who was trying to get free, in his big hand. Gabriella’s father stood on the ground, frozen, looking at the titan and his wife. There was disbelieve and fear written on his face. He was so focused on his wife that he didn’t notice the big feet behind him. He suddenly got picked up by a 7 meter-class titan. Gabriella’s mother was screaming and crying while the titan slowly brought her closer to its mouth. “No! NOOO!!!!” she screamed while trying to free herself, but the titan held her tighter, causing she screamed more and painfuller. Gabriella felt her eyes tremble. She wanted to look away, but she was frozen and couldn’t look away from fear. She slowly looked at where her father was but all she saw was the titan that swallowed. It had some blood around its mouth. Gabriella’s heart skipped a few beats and then started to beat really fast. “No…. this can’t be true… it must be a nightmare… dad can’t be…” she whispered to herself. Tears started filling her eyes. She blinked several of times to get a sharp vision again, but that only lasted for a few seconds. Gabriella slowly looked up at the titan that still holds her mother. The Titan laid her inside of his mouth. Gabriella’s mother tried to climb out of the mouth as fast as possible. She reached out her hand desperately, just when the titan closed its mouth. The hand of Gabriella’s mother got chopped off and landed like a meter away from Gabriella. She slowly looked at it while the blood slowly leaked out of it. Gabriella slowly looked back up at the titan in disbelieve. My eyes looked scared and the tears started to flow over my cheeks while the titan swallowed her mother. Then it looked down with a big smirk on its face. It took a few seconds before Gabriella realized it saw her and she froze. The titan bend down to grab her, when it suddenly froze for a second and then fell down on the rests of the house. Gabriella looked up and saw Benjamin landing on the ground next to the dead titan. Then she saw that the titan that ate her father also lied down on the ground with a lot of steam around it. Benjamin ran to Gabriella. “Gabriella! Are you alright? Where are mom and dad?” he asked and then saw Gabriella’s gaze. He followed it and saw the hand with their mother’s ring. “Oh no…” he whispered and then heard another titan coming their way. He looked around to find it while Gabriella slowly walked to the hand. She kneeled down and started crying while she slowly picked it up. The hand was still warm and still had the soft touch her mother always had. Gabriella slowly got the ring of it. She started crying harder when she started to realize she has lost them both in just a few minutes. “We need to go, now!” Benjamin yelled when he found the titan. He looked at his little sister and saw her state. He picked her up and starts running in the direction of the wall. Gabriella already let go of her mother’s hand, but was still holding the ring. After a little while of running they reached a group of men who were wearing the same uniforms as Benjamin. “Please take care of her and make sure she’s safe!” Benjamin yelled at some of the men and handed Gabriella to them. She slowly looked up at him. Benjamin was about to run off when he saw her looking at him and bowed over to her. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and whispered. “Don’t worry Gabriella.. I’ll be back soon. Just stay safe until then..” and he left. Gabriella heard the footsteps of a titan behind them and looked back at Benjamin and saw the titan close to him. She looked away at some men who were yelling and then looked back at where Benjamin was, but didn’t see him anymore. “No… not him too… BENJAMIN!!!!!!!!!!” and started to cry even harder. Some other men killed the titan, but Gabriella didn’t see Benjamin anymore. The men who were told to take care of her took her inside the wall and got her on a boat. Gabriella kept crying and just sat there on the wood, all broken. The boat started to move while the other one got filled with people. Gabriella was brought into wall Rose, together with the other people that fled. There she got an explanation of everything that she had missed out for years. The titans, the walls and the soldiers. Gabriella decided to make sure nothing like what happened to her, would happen to anyone else. She started to train really hard and joined the Survey Corps. Category:Stories Category:Anime Related